ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo (2014 Film)
Scooby-Doo is a 2018 American live-action adventure comedy mystery film directed by Shawn Levi, produced by Charles Roven and Richard Suckle, and scripted by James Gunn. This film is the first live action theatrical adaptation of Hanna-Barbera television cartoon series Scooby-Doo, and the first installament in the Scooby-Doo live-action film series. The film stars Thomas Sangster, Karen Gillian, Aubrey Plaza, Andrew Garfield and Frank Welker in the title role with supporting roles played by Alex Russell, Robert Downey, Jr., Emma Watson and Benedict Cumberbatch. Scooby-Doo and the other nonhuman characters were created on-screen using computer-generated imagery. The reboot was positevely received by critics, unlike it's 2000 counterpart. A sequel, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed , was released on March 26, 2004, followed by another sequel, Scooby-Doo 3: Monster Mayhem , released direct-to-TV on September 13, 2009, and Scooby-Doo 4: Mistery INC, making the very sucessfull Scooby-Doo Film Franchise. Plot The gang is shown inside a warehouse illustrating a plan to catch the Luna Ghost who has kidnapped Daphne (Karen Gillian) (flying around with her bound and gagged) which goes astray but ends with Scooby (voiced by Frank Welker), Velma (Aubrey Plaza) and Shaggy (Andrew Garfield) causing the Ghost to be caught. After solving the mystery, constant arguments among the members of Mystery Incorporated cause the gang to go their separate ways, much to the sadness of Shaggy and Scooby. Two years later, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo are approached to solve the mystery of the popular horror resort Spooky Island, reuniting with Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake, although none of the latter are thrilled to see each other, except for Shaggy and Scooby who still want Mystery Incorporated to re-unite. On the island, the gang meets Emile Mondavarious (Robert Downey, Jr.), the park's owner, who explains his theory that visitors are being cursed. Shaggy falls in love with a girl named Mary Jane (Emma Watson), while Scooby is mysteriously targeted by demonic creatures. Velma meets a man named N'Goo Tuana (Peter Mensah) and his henchman, the famous luchador Zarkos (Javier Bardem), who explains that demons once ruled the island. The gang visits the island's abandoned ghost castle, where Daphne finds a tetrahedron-shaped artifact called the Daemon Ritus and Velma and Fred find a strange room with videos designed to address non-humans. When the gang returns to the hotel, they are attacked by the island demons, who kidnap numerous tourists including Fred, Velma and Mondavarious. The next day, Daphne is captured by Zarkos, while Shaggy and Scooby discover Fred, Velma and the tourists are now possessed by the demons. The two flee with Mary Jane, until Scooby realizes she is possessed as well. In the midst of an argument between Scooby and Shaggy, Scooby falls down a hole, followed by Shaggy, who dives in to save him. Shaggy comes across a vat containing the protoplasmic souls of everyone who was captured, including the rest of the gang, and releases the gangs' souls to their bodies. Velma discovers the demons are destroyed in sunlight, while Daphne and Fred's souls end up in the wrong bodies. Shaggy steals the Daemon Ritus and reunites with the gang after their souls correct themselves. Coming across Voodoo Maestro, the gang learns that if the leader of the demons absorbs a pure soul through the Daemon Ritus, then the demons shall rule the world for the next 10,000 years. The pure soul belongs to Scooby, while the demons' leader is Mondavarious. The gang puts their differences aside and finally work together to save Scooby, due to Shaggy. They form a plan but it fails and Scooby's soul is extracted. Scooby is saved by Shaggy, wounding Mondavarious in the attempt. Fred and Velma discover he is actually a robot, controlled by none other than Scooby's nephew, Scrappy-Doo, who the gang abandoned years ago due to his egotism. Now vengeful, Scrappy transforms into a giant demon to destroy the gang and rule the world using the tourists' souls he absorbed. Daphne fights Zarkos above the island's caves, knocking him through the roof, which exposes the demons to sunlight and kills them. Shaggy confronts Scrappy and rips the Daemon Ritus from his chest, freeing the souls and reverting Scrappy to his original self. Shaggy finds the real Mondavarious trapped in a hole and frees him. Scrappy and his minions are arrested. Daphne and Fred kiss, Shaggy and Mary-Jane hug along with Scooby, and Velma hugs a man she met earlier then punching him while laughing. When Mystery Incorporated answer to the press, Velma thinks that Fred will take credit for her ideas again (which also happened at the start of the movie), however Fred lets Velma get the credit she deserves after feeling bad for her. Mystery Incorporated is then re-united after Scrappy-Doo and Zarkos are arrested. At the end, it shows Scooby and Shaggy eating food at the Spooky Island hotel. They both eat hot peppers and scream as smoke comes out of the hotel. Cast *Thomas Sangster as Fred Jones: The self-proclaimed leader of Mystery Incorporated. Sangster said of his character, "He always showed more arrogance than everyone else. So in the movie, I took the opportunity to make him as narcissistic and self-loving as possible." *Karen Gillian as Daphne Blake: The danger prone one and the glamour enthusiast of Mystery Incorporated. *Aubrey Plaza as Velma Dinkley: The intelligent one of Mystery Incorporated. Plaza was also a fan of the Scooby-Doo series. *Andrew Garfield as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers: The cowardly one of Mystery Incorporated. When asked about watching several cartoons before playing Shaggy, Garfield responded, "Everything I could get my hands on. If I ever have to see another episode of "Scooby-Doo," it will be way too soon." *Frank Welker as the voice of Scooby-Doo: Shaggy's best friend, and pet of Mystery Incorporated. *Emma Watson as Mary Jane: Shaggy's girlfriend. Fisher grew up watching Scooby-Doo , and said that the "best part of making this movie was being part of an institution, something that has been in people's childhoods and is something that means a lot to a lot of people." *Robert Downey, Jr. as Dr. Emile Mondavarious: The owner of Spooky Island. *Scott Innes as the voice of Scrappy-Doo: Scooby's nephew. Character Gallery Shaggy 1.jpg|Shaggy Scooby-Doo.jpg|Scooby-Doo Fred Jones.jpg|Fred Jones Daphne Blake.jpg|Daphne Blake Velma Dinkley.jpg|Velma Dinkley Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Dark Comedy Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Reboot Category:Live-action films Category:Scooby Doo Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Movies